100 Prompts in 100 Days - One Piece Series
by Teh Drama Llama
Summary: A selection of One Piece-related prompts - some standalone, some expanding on headcanons from my previous fanfictions. Rated T for swearing and violence, plus implied malexmale relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Writing Prompts – One Piece Series **

**A/N: **Here's my collection of prompts inspired by One Piece. A lot of them were half-assed, but who knows, some may end up being developed into longer fics in the future. The prompts in this chapter were inspired by my fanfic Critical Hit – they were written as either prequels to the fic or set somewhere during its timeline. They're an expansion of the headcanons I established about the Critical Hit universe and I hope you enjoy reading about them as much as I enjoyed revisiting the fic.

**Puppy Love (#95)**

He felt like a complete idiot for acting the way he was. Butterflies in the stomach were for love-sick teenagers, not for grown men with stubble, permanent bags under the eyes and dealings in illegal organ harvesting. And the focus of his affections was hardly the type of guy he'd have bought a poster of and stuck up on his wall as an adolescent either. Shocking red hair, a nose which looked like it'd been broken twice in both directions and never healed properly, and a body almost too ripped. Note the almost. For all his arrogance there was an easy charm about the arms dealer and, well, let's face it; his current occupation considered, there was no way he'd ever want to settle down with a civilian. The nuclear family and white picket fence really didn't appeal to him. He wanted danger, he wanted excitement, and most of all he wanted someone that had an instant chemistry with him. And for Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kidd was an excellent fit.

**A Dark Alley (#40)**

"Is that everything? … Yeah, I'm just on my way to the rendezvous point now so I'll give you a ring once it's over. … I'll be fine goddamnit, I've been in this business as long as you have, remember? I can take care of myself. … Shut up, that was one time, you can't just – fuck!"

Trafalgar Law's phone conversation was cut off by a hard impact to the back of his neck with what he assumed was a fist, phone flying out of his hand in shock and scattering across the ground as he stumbled forward. As he struggled to right himself he caught sight of movement ahead and to the right of him, and twisted his body to the side so his right shoulder took the brunt of his assailant's punch. He hit out at the shadowy figure in front of him with his left fist, but only found empty air. Law spun sideways, his back to the wall to give himself a slight tactical advantage.

"I don't have any money on me, so if you just leave me alone now it doesn't have to go any further than this."

"Hah, and they call you the Surgeon of Death? You don't look all that deadly to me." A deep male voice with a distinct Cockney accent spoke from his left, obviously belonging to the person who'd hit him in the back of the neck. Law then knew that this wasn't just a mugging; he'd been targeted, and these guys were out for blood. Bracing himself for impact he looked between the two hooded men, faces indistinguishable in the misty evening light, and tried to figure out who would attack first. The man on his left swung a punch which he ducked to avoid, but the other closed the short distance between them quicker than he could get his bearings and then there was a boot in his abdomen and a crack as the back of his skull hit the wall behind him.

Law wasn't sure how long the men were working him; after the fourth or fifth punch to the mouth and multiple feet in his gut his sight got hazy and he begun to lose track. Sure, he tried to defend himself by bringing his arms up to his face and his knees into his chest, but that did little to ease the pain and much to his displeasure he could no longer hold in moans and grunts of pain, tears burning in the corners of his eyes.

That is, until a gun was fired. Even when muffled by a silencer the sound still echoed between the high walls of the alleyway and his attackers, obviously not expecting company turned to face the new arrival, bloody fists raised.

"If you're out of my sight in five seconds, I won't shoot you." Law raised his head, albeit slowly, at the familiar voice, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stem the steady flow of blood as his doctor's instincts kicked in.

"Yeah, and who the fuck are you? Mind your own business." The Cockney spoke up, seeming ready to fight his corner.

"Five. Because, sunshine, I'm Eustass Kidd. Four. Also known as The Captain; you may have heard of me. Three. And even in this shitty lighting I could still shoot you through the heart at fifty feet. Two. So I suggest you run along. One." Kidd lowered his gun as his opponents ran away, but not before firing a further two shots; the sound of their footsteps running away became erratic and uneven as their right legs, now accommodating one bullet each, became dead weights. He made his way over to Law, crouching beside him and removing his hand from his nose, which had stopped bleeding.

"Why'd you let them go?" Law demanded.

"Because," Kidd started as he gently eased the doctor forward, gingerly checking the back of his head for any wounds which needed immediate attention, "They're small fry, and word travels fast, and they'll spread the word that nobody fucks with us and gets off lightly."

"Or they'll tell people I'm a complete pussy, as well as vulnerable without my knight in shining armour turning up to rescue me."

"I'm not your protector, Law, I'm your partner. We do this shit together, understand?" Kidd extended a hand which Law used to pull himself up onto his feet, ignoring as best he could the throbbing ache in his gut and sides and the way the walls of the dark alley started to spin.

"Well, to be fair, I am the brains of this operation." He said with a smirk, keeping hold of the others' hand to help maintain his balance.

"Hah, you're obviously not that badly hurt if you're coherent enough to bitch at me." That earned him a punch to the shoulder.

"Shut up and get me home, Kidd. I dripped blood on my chest and this is my favourite hoodie."

**Self-Gratification (#12)**

He knew it was dangerous. Law knew that, by going to bed with this man, this brutish man, he was putting everything he'd built at risk. His team, his business, his way of life…all of it could disappear in the blink of an eye if he ended up on the wrong side of this man. When he'd been approached at Doflamingo's club that night he should have turned him away, finished his drink and left, before he discovered the fiery redhead's identity. Because that was the dangerous element to this whole arrangement: Law knew who Eustass Kidd was, and that now made him a liability and a target. If anything went wrong in his business Law knew he'd be first to face Kidd's firing squad.

But still, knowing all this, Law continued to see him. Why? Well, he was never very good at denying himself life's pleasures.

**Big Strong Hands (#57)**

No matter what kind of fucked up, shitty situation they'd managed to get themselves into, Law never felt worried when he was with Kidd. It was stupid to be so reckless, he knew that, and the redhead delighted in reminding him of it afterwards, but when a deal went sour seeing the others' big strong hands comfortably wrapped around a gun told him they were gonna get out of it ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writing Prompts – One Piece Series **

**A/N: **Here's my collection of prompts inspired by One Piece. A lot of them were half-assed, but who knows, some may end up being developed into longer fics in the future. The prompts in this chapter were inspired by my fanfic Kids of Heart – they were written as either prequels to the fic or set somewhere during its timeline.

**A Song (#81)**

Law spent his day writing lyrics. He found everything difficult to focus on, feeling scatter-brained and distracted, which was a cue his friends and band members recognised as an 'I've-got-a-lot-on-my-mind-don't-bother-disturbing -me' mood. His writing was frenetic and sporadic; he'd write an entire song in five minutes then dry up for an hour with no ideas at all. As a general rule he didn't re-read anything he'd written in this stage of song writing. The rawness and roughness of expression usually made him want to throw his notebook from a moving car window; it was too uncontrolled, too unstructured. Today, however, there was one hook of one song he could not tear his eyes from. He felt like he'd taken his thoughts and bled them onto the page, frustration forming the letters. The cause of this black mood, this confusion, was staring him straight in the face, yet he had no way of doing anything about it. So he wrote in the hope that his music would distract him from reality for a time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Writing Prompts – One Piece Series **

**A/N: **Here's my collection of prompts inspired by One Piece. A lot of them were half-assed, but who knows, some may end up being developed into longer fics in the future. The prompts in this chapter are mainly stand-alone ideas that appealed to me at the time of writing.

**Hell (#84)**

Luffy had known he wanted to be the Pirate King and find the One Piece as soon as he knew what the words meant. And he was willing to fight through hell or high water and to the ends of the earth and back to succeed.

**Calmness (#51)**

The ocean was as clear as a pane of glass, with nothing but the pull of the tides disturbing the water. There was no wind to speak of – the occasional light breeze whispered between the leaves of the trees, but on the whole the air was unmoving, still, yet somehow not oppressing or humid. It was as if Mother Nature herself knew of the importance of this day and had stepped back, allowing the island's visitors to carry out their tasks. For as the Whitebeard and ex-Spade pirates gathered atop the cliff alongside the reasons for their yearly pilgrimage, it was plain to see they were only interested in remembrance for their lost captains.

**Reason (#15)**

There was a small part of Ace, buried deep inside him, that told him he shouldn't be hunting Teach down. That he should wait for their paths to cross naturally, or hope that the Marines or other pirates did the job for him. They used to be nakama, after all, brothers in arms, and it felt like a betrayal to wish him dead. Ace didn't let these thoughts persuade him, though; even if Whitebeard and Marco thought him foolish, they understood the reason he sought justice. Because murdering one of your own for power and greed? That was inexcusable, and Ace wanted him to rot for it.

**Determination (#35)**

Zoro refused to die. Even after his defeat to Mihawk, his utter decimation by the pacifista, his resignation to being tutored by the one man he wanted to kill, he was never going to give up. He'd give every ounce of his strength he possessed until his life force was wrestled from his body if need be. Because the swordsman wasn't fighting just for himself, not anymore; atop his own dream, he was carrying the dream of his lost love, and he refused to let that push him down. Kuina's dream was what drove him forward and made him more determined to become the World's Greatest Swordsman: not for himself, but for her.

**Abandonment (#29)**

He knew Ace hadn't done it on purpose. He knew he'd died fighting for his freedom, and that he hadn't been resigned to death, and he knew that the entire situation was Akainu's fault. Deep down, beneath the childlike optimism, he knew that his brother hated himself because of his parentage and he'd been running from that his whole life; he even knew that Ace probably welcomed death with open arms. But even knowing all of this, Luffy still couldn't help but feel abandoned by his big brother.

**Physically Impossible Stunts (#30)**

Eating the gum-gum fruit had given Luffy extreme flexibility, that much was obvious. However, much to the chagrin of his crew, their captain still had yet to accept that he was not able to tie himself in a knot.

**Silliness (#64)**

Sanji leant out of the galley window, smoking a cigarette and watching the rest of the Straw Hats go about their daily business. He couldn't see Zoro, but he guessed the moss-headed brute was working out in the training room. Franky and Brook were also out of view, so they were probably in the workshop and aquarium bar respectively. Nami was tending to her Mikan trees, and just outside the galley Robin sat on a sun lounger, two hands holding up a heavy-looking text as another sprouted out of the arm rest to hold her drink. However, the sight that caught his attention was Luffy and Chopper sat cross-legged on deck, enraptured by Usopp who appeared to be telling them another of his tall tales, extravagant hand gestures and all. Sanji couldn't hear what was said but he knew it had to be ridiculously silly. Well, he thought, with some of the things the crew had to go through over the past two years, a bit of silliness couldn't hurt.

**An Island Paradise (#72)**

On their travels through the Grand Line the Straw Hat pirates had come across, most likely, every island imaginable. Islands for every season, islands dedicated to certain professions, the sunken island of the mer-people and even the legendary island in the sky. Of course they could never linger for long, lest Nami's log pose lose its bearings and set them adrift in the Grand Line's treacherous waters, but now and again the crew could kick back and relax at one of the world's hidden island paradises.

**Being Watched Without Knowing It (#83)**

It wasn't that Zoro was paranoid. Of course he wasn't paranoid; he was a pirate, and the first mate of the Straw Hats at that. He could take care of himself easily. But ever since the witch Robin had joined their crew, he found himself checking the rooms he entered far more thoroughly lest there was a detached eye staring out at him. There was no reason he could think of that Robin would want to spy on him, but the idea of being watched without knowing it? Well, it rubbed him up the wrong way.

**An Unearthly Mist (#85)**

Nami wouldn't admit that her weather-controlling powers were linked to her mood. However, she knew how suspect it looked that whenever she got into a bad mood a patch of mist would always descend upon the Thousand Sunny, even if it had previously been a day of fair winds and clear skies. Thankfully, the rest of the crew knew not to point that out.

**A Forbidden Desire (#71)**

Luffy knew it was a trap; Doflamingo making his brother's devil fruit available to win in a tournament the day he arrived on the island was far too much of a coincidence to overlook. He knew as well that he'd probably end up putting himself and his crew in a lot of danger. This didn't stop the Straw Hat from entering the tournament, though. His crew were strong enough to take care of themselves, and even though he could never eat the mera-mera fruit and gain his brother's powers, he knew he had to stop it falling into the wrong hands. This forbidden fruit was Ace's legacy, and Luffy was determined to make sure it was used for more noble purposes than anything Doflamingo could come up with.

**Sickness (#61)**

Chopper knew he still had a long way to go before he could call himself a great healer. Ever since joining the Straw Hats there had already been so many major distractions keeping him from his final goal. Even so, his dream to identify and cure every disease in the world was still the catalyst that continued to drive him forwards every day.

**Chain (#65)**

Smoker hated having to carry Seastone cuffs as regulation whilst on duty sailing the seas. He knew, of course, that they were essential in reprimanding pirates and other criminals who'd consumed Devil Fruits, and unless it directly clashed with his own philosophies and definition of justice the Commodore was not one to disobey orders. But whenever his coat collar rode up and his wrist accidentally brushed against the powerful chain attached to his belt, Smoker was reminded of his own Achilles heel.


End file.
